To Accept Him
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Krysten Pond isn't sure if she actually wants the Doctor, this stranger, to be her father. How can he prove to her that he can be a devoted father?
1. Could He?

_Okay so some people asked for a series to be made, here's what I have so far. Honestly, I have no idea how often I'll be able to update. I've got like five stories that I still need to finish so this one'll probably just be in the air. I'll update when I can. I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with it, I only own Krysten Pond. _

_Please read Long Lost Father first because if you don't absolutely none of this shall make sense.  
_

* * *

I am silent as my father stares at me, mouth slight agape. "Why don't you take a picture? Might last longer…" I say smartly, wishing that he would stop staring at me so observantly. Sure I could never say any of the mean thoughts that I had harbored over the last four years but I sure as hell could be sarcastic to him. I can tell he is nervous, he's fidgeting, constantly rocking back and forth to the balls of his feet then back to his heels.

"Krysten," mum slightly scolds but I can tell that it is an empty threat. I've never seen her so happy before, her eyes were practically glowing. This was the man she loved…not Rory.

"You play football then," my apparent father says pointing to my kit.

"Yeah, striker." I look past him, the mysterious blue police box. I shake my head, he wasn't going to get my approval that easy… "So what about dad then? Are we just gonna forget him?" Sure Rory Williams might not be the most interesting human being on the Earth but he did take care of me. What was his fate in all of this?

"No one could forget Rory," the Doctor says almost sarcastically.

I poke him hard in the chest, glaring at him darkly. He didn't even look old enough to be out of school yet alone a sixteen-year-olds father! This bow tie wearing idiot in his tweed jacket was nothing compared to Rory. "You listen here, never _ever_ say anything about Rory! He took care of me, where the hell were you?"

The Doctor looked at me blankly until finally he looked down at the ground shamefully, "I'm sorry," he said honestly.

I turn to mum, "So now what are we going to do?"

The Doctor stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Well Amy…I mean your mum and I were going to take you with us. T'Klainal has the…" I cut him off.

"What if I don't want to go?" What if I don't want you?" I say harshly, my ice cold tone almost frightening to my own ears. "D'you honestly think that you can just swoop in here after sixteen years and reconnect with me like nothing happened?" I shrug of my football boots, they silently clatter against the dirt. "Well you're wrong," and then I was off, running as fast as my lanky legs will go.

"Wait Krysten!" I hear my mum call after me but I don't care, I just need to get away.

I run to the top of Schindler Hill, the tallest hill in Leadworth that looked over the entire town. A tall Oak tree sat on top of the hill shading the entire top of the hill. I collapse against the base, my back against the tree's trunk. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, my legs pulled to my chest.

"I'm sorry…"

I look at the Doctor, my face angered. I turn away, "Leave me alone." However instead of him leaving, the Doctor sat down next to me. I scoot away, "I said leave me _alone_!"

He put a hand on mine, a feeling of completion ran through me. It angered me that being around this stranger made me feel as if I were finally complete. He looked at me, his hazel eyes ancient. "I was afraid." I look at him confused and the Doctor continues, "I was afraid of Amy after she kissed me. She made me feel…strange. That's why I ran." I look at him, there is so much about the man that no one could ever piece together.

"So why'd you come back?" I ask, unable to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"I missed her," he replied honestly. "I missed her so much, my hearts ached…" So, he had two hearts too… "I had to see her but I got the time coordinates jumbled so instead of being the exact moment I left, it was sixteen years later."

I stood up, my kit bellowing in the wind. I stare down at the sleepy town known as Leadworth, my thoughts reeling violently around my head. Was I suppose to let this strange man known only as the Doctor be my father? Was I suppose to just forget all of the things that Rory did for me? Was I suppose to forgive the man whom I had hated for four years? _Could _I?


	2. Maybe He's Not So Bad

The walk back home was filled with conversation, mostly filled by the Doctor. It made me smile a bit how much the Doctor rambled, sometimes about completely nothing. He told me of his travels in space and how him and mum saved the whole planet in just twenty minutes with a mobile. It was absolutely amazing to think about how much there was to see in the entire universe, so much that _I _could see.

When we walked in the house, mum tackled me into a hug; I had been expecting. "How many times have I told you _not _to run off?"

"Sorry," I say, my hands held up in defense, "Mr. I'm-an-alien over here freaked me out. You still do, by the way." I say looking at the Doctor, a smile on my face.

"So," the Doctor said after an awkward pause, rubbing his hands together. "Are you two ready to see the universe?"

"Can't."

The Doctor looks at me, his mouth agape. "What do you mean _can't_?"

I rub the bottom of my nose and sniff, "Uh yeah, I can't."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "And you can't _why_?"

"Football match," I say pointing to my kit.

He looks at me incredulously, "It's a time machine, I can have you back in five minutes. Oooh, wrong time choice." The Doctor said sheepishly, attempting to avoid the glare that mum was shooting him.

"Yeah and obviously you don't seem to be such a good pilot," I snigger slightly at his expression.

"I fly the TARDIS just fine!"

I laugh as mum shakes her head at me, mouthing, "No he can't."

"Amy can't you do something?" The Doctor whined slightly, he hated how boring Earth could be and how his daughter didn't want to go with him because of a bloody football match…

Mum shrugged her shoulders, " 'M not going to force her." I nod at mum, thanking her silently.

It got awkwardly tense after that, the Doctor fidgeting around. "Well I'm off to bed, please don't make loud noises. It gets awkward…" I trail off as I walk up the stairs, laughing.

I get into my room, take my practice kit off, and take a shower. After I'm finished, I change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirts. I can hear the silent talk of mum and the Doctor downstairs. It seems weird after sixteen years of hearing mum and Rory talk…it doesn't seem right. I climb into bed, my hands behind my head. Even though it doesn't seem right, I'm sort of happy that it's happening, even if I don't want to admit it. Even if Rory _did_ raise me, the Doctor was my father and I am quite eager to find out who I really am.

I awake at dawn just before the sun rises. I jump up, game day. I run around my room, jumping around in excitement. I always got like this before a game, I was pumped up. I quickly changed into my game day kit and pulled on my boots-which smell absolutely horrible- and jump down the stairs. I walk over to the cabinet and pull out some custard and then to the freezer to get some fish fingers. A strange breakfast yes but man did it taste good.

"D'you always eat that?"

I scream out in shock, throwing the custard can into the air; it clatters to the ground. I whip around, glaring at the Doctor; he smirked at me. "D'you have to be so…creepy?"

He gave me a look of revulsion but I just turn around, throwing the sticks onto a pan in the oven. "Creepy?" He repeats as if that wasn't what I had said.

"Yeah," I say messing with the oven controls, "creepy." I then walk over to the coffee machine making some for mum, she basically lived off the stuff, becoming almost as hyper as me. Almost. "So, what'd you and mum talk about last night?"

The Doctor looks at me seriously, "You."

I turn around and laugh, "Ha, that must've been a boring conversation."

The Doctor leaned against the counter next to me, smiling at me, "No, it was interesting." He then looked at me seriously, "I'm going to make it up to you Krysten…"

I cut him off, "I like Krys."

He smiled, "Okay, "Krys" I'm going to make it up to you, I swear."

I put a hand up to stop him, I stare at the counter. "This is gonna sound weird but…I'm glad you're here." I then do something I never thought I'd ever do, I hugged my father. It was odd but I was glad that he was there…for mum not me. I wonder how long I can tell myself that…


	3. Football, Energy Drinks, and Rifles

_Just a small filler chapter before some serious action happens! Oh no, can that count as a spoiler? I hope not..._

* * *

Soon, it was time for us to go. I pull off my boots to pull my shin guards on, mum gags. "Ugh, we're getting you some new boots, those are disgusting."

I shrug and pull them back on, they were pretty smelly… We were now ready to go. I rub my hands together, a smile on my face. "Let's do it!" I run and jump, like I said, I was pumped.

"My, she's quite excited," I hear the Doctor say obviously talking to mum.

"You should see'er when she gets an…"

I cut mum off, "_That's_ what I was forgetting!" I run back in the house and raid the fridge pulling out my baby, a 32 ounce energy drink. "Thanks for reminding me!"

I walk over to the car but the Doctor stops me, a bright smile on his face. "Why don't we take the TARDIS?"

I look over at the large blue box that was basically dominating the entire backyard then to the Doctor and back again. I laugh, hard, "Doesn't it get I dunno noticed?" I deepen my voice, "Well I say there's a huge box in the middle of the pitch. Oh is that so?" I keep going on with my monologue until I see the Doctor's glare. "Okay, okay," I say attempting to stop my laughter, "we'll take the blue box." And so it was settled, I would go to my football match in a large space ship that looks like a 1950s police box. Yeah, I can't see this going badly at all.

When the Doctor opened the door and I got to see inside the TARDIS, my jaw almost hit the floor. It was _huge_! I had always tried to imagine the TARDIS when I was younger but I never expected _this_! It was beautiful! The glass floor, the coral-style siding, the amazing console! Everything was just perfect! I turn around to the Doctor whom was simply smirking, "Okay I take it back…this is awesome."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, I know." He then ran over to the console and started to pull levers and push buttons acting almost as hyper as me. Almost. When the TARDIS finally calmed down I carefully peeked out the doors only to shriek and jump back, slamming the doors. I turn around to look at the Doctor, my hands on my hips. I gave him a false smile, "Why are there people outside with rifles aimed at us?" The Doctor carefully walked over to the doors and opened it to see for himself, four men in a military uniform of sorts did in fact have four rifles aimed at us.

"Name your rank and intention!" Before any of us had the chance to say anything, a strange dart was shot into us. I feel dizzy… That was the last thing I could think before I fell to the ground into the darkness.


	4. Prison Cells and Collective Pieces

When I came to, I felt cold and wet. My kit was basically soaked and my boots were squelchy with moisture. I rub my eyes then glare at the Doctor whom was silently talking to mum. "You see?" I say getting their attention, "This is why I wanted to take the car but no, we take the box and end up…" I look around, "Where are we?"

"In a dungeon," replies mum, her arms crossed against her chest in agitation.

I laugh humourlessly, "Ah, perfect!" I look at the Doctor again "I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours and already you've gotten me and mum thrown in jail…" I stand up and stretch, sighing in defeat, "D'you have some miraculous plan to get us out of here?"

The Doctor waved a hand unconcerned, "I'm working on it." He paced up and down the medium sized cell, his hands clasped behind his back. He then rummaged through his pockets, "Damn…" he muttered.

"What?" I ask, my face stuck to the bars attempting to look down the corridor. A peculiar green light shone piping my curiousity. What could it be?

"They took my sonic screwdriver."

I turn around, my expression a mixture between a smirk and a look of incredibility, "Sonic…screwdriver? Why on earth would you need a screwdriver with sonic power?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance as if he'd had this exact conversation before, he probably did. "Sonic screwdriver's are cool." He was about to say something else when the sound of rustling chains and a lock being open echoed to us.

A tall man with a strange silver covering over his eyes and two identical boys are my age came into the cell. The man roughly pulled me up, "Oi! Let me go!" I yell, attempting to break the man's iron-clad grip.

"Let her go!" The Doctor and mum yell, struggling with the man but he broke away with ease.

"Twins," the man said pulling me out into the corridor. The man started to pull me down the corridor but in the corner of my eye I saw both mum and the Doctor fall to the ground, groans of pain emitting from them.

"Mum, dad…" Tears stream down my cheeks, I fought against the guy. "Let me…" He pressed down on my shoulder and suddenly I feel dizzy.

"You and you're dad'll finally finish the collection."

Darkness once again took me over but even in my lack of consciousness, I could tell that this, whatever it was, would_ not _end well…

I awoke to the sound of dark laughter. A tall, balding man with a mustache stood in front of me. "Oh you are going to bring me so much money!" He was an American, his accent harsh.

I attempt to get up but I am strapped down to a chair, my legs, arms, and hard bound. My breathing starts to pick up as I attempt to break free. It's no use though, the bonds are far to strong. "What do you want?" I struggle out past the lump in my throat.

"Ah! You're awake!" Said the man as he leaned down in front of me, his icy eyes in line with my green ones.

"I said, what the hell do you want?" I growl, my voice so harsh I could almost see the man cringe.

He smiled and _tsked_, "Honestly I would think you would have better manners you generated anomaly." He laughed, "It really shouldn't even be possible yet here you are! All in your of your time glory."

"Where are my mum and dad!" I yell at the man, looking in my peripheral vision for them but all I see are white walls.

The man _tsked_ again, "Now, now no need to get testy!" He smirked, "We're going to all have fun!"

Somehow I seriously doubted that…


	5. Henry Van Statten

I felt my stomach clench painfully as the strong scent of heavy disinfectant filled my nose. "Ugh…" I open my eyes to find myself in a bright cell. I stand up, two clear, plastic walls on either side of me. Dad is in the room to my right whilst my mum is on my left. He is bare-chested, his arms and legs chained to the wall. Mum is also chained but thankfully clothed. My arms are not chained but my legs are. I pull my leg chains as far as they would go and band on the wall where mum was, "Mum!" There was no response. I bang harder, "Mum!" Still, only silence met me. My hearts began to race in fear, what's wrong with her?

I struggle over to the other wall, "Dad!" I punch the wall hard, a small crack beginning to form. This was his fault and if mum was hurt in anyway he was going down…

An electric shock ran through my legs making me fall to my knees. My whole body convulsed as the electricity flowed through my body.

"Now, now young Time Lord, the pain will go away, eventually."

"Just…just tell me who you are!" I struggle out through my chattering teeth. Never before have I been in so much pain.

The man crouched down in front of me, a arrogant smile on his face, "Henry Van Statten, alien art collector. Do you have a name Time Lord?"

"I'm half-human stupid, which means I'm only half Time-Lord. Duh!" I say with confidence, leveled eye to eye with him. Even though he made shivers of fear run up my spine, I would _not_ let him think he had any power over me what so ever. "We will get away, me, my father, and my mother. You can't stop us!"

"Says the one chained to the wall." Van Statten stood up, "Now tell me your name! Or perhaps I'll just shock you again…"

"Amelia Krysten Pond, that's my name."

Van Statten cringed, "What a painfully boring name…"

I roll my eyes, what a typical man… "Honestly how much of a jackass are…" The pain of electricity running through my body cut me off. Thankfully though, the shock isn't long.

Van Statten looked down at me glumly, "Honestly even though you are a very rare piece, you are beginning to become quite the annoyance. Makes me wonder if you're even worth it…" He then smiled at me causing a pain to shoot through my stomach, disgust practically dripping off of him. Van Statten stood up, straightened his tie, "I hope your father will be more interesting to talk to."

I shrug my shoulders, "I wouldn't know, I've only know him for a few hours. But you know what I do know," I say moving to my feet. "We will destroy you," I look at his assistant, the man with the weird thing over his eyes, "All of you."

Van Statten laughed humorlessly, "I hardly doubt that." He then left leaving me all alone again. My stomach sinks painfully, what have we gotten into?

I turn my head to the Heavens, "You give me a father then lock me in a prison." I sigh, "Can't I get a break?" Maybe this was God telling me that I didn't deserve my real father. Or perhaps that we were too much a like, both up a far creek without a paddle. I look over to my dad, the Doctor. A time-traveling alien with two hearts whom I share common genetic bonds. My father whom I am just a like.

The next few hours went by slowly, having nothing to do aside from staring through the clear walls into the other cells. My mum and dad had been taken away a while back leaving me all alone. I had no idea what had happen to them or if they were even okay which made my insides churn. I wish Rory was here… I knew what Van Statten was doing though, scaring me into an attitude adjustment. It was working, big time.

"Please, can I have something to do? I am so bored!" The sound of a book being flung into my cell was my only answer. The book sat ten feet away just out of my reach. The chains were unlocked from my legs making me sigh in relief. "Okay, time to get out of here." I nod to myself, I may be up a creek without a paddle but there's always the possibility another paddle will pass by.


	6. Getting Away

It was silent outside as I press my ear against the wall listening for voices. Carefully, I pull out the small knife that I always kept hidden within my boot. Long story short, when I was fourteen a guy tried to steal my wallet so mum wanted me to carry some sort of protection. I kneel down in front of the door in front of the knob, it's some sort of futuristic lock. I look down at the knife in my hand, this probably wasn't going to work. As soon as I extended the blade toward the door it was roughly opened to reveal Van Statten. He looked at the knife in my hand, he _tsked_, "Did you _really_ think that you could escape from that messily knife in your cleats?"

I shrug, "I dunno, thought I had a good shot."

He roughly pulled me up off of my knees, an evil grin on his face. "It's time to get you ready for your exhibit."

Van Statten pulled me down the hall as I struggle, attempting to break free. "Ya know I'm not really for museums," I say, attempting to pull my arm out of his vice-like grip. "They're not really my style."

"Well, looks like you'll have to make an exception. You don't really have a choice in the matter so I would just get used to it." Van Statten pulled me into a room, where a strange chair that reminded me of a dentist's chair sat in the middle of the room. He lifted me into the chair and a pair of electronic cuffs went over my wrists and ankles.

I struggle against them as well, "Do you really want to kill me for a stupid exhibit?"

Van Statten stopped, stroking his chin in thought. "I suppose I _could_ have you for a live exhibit…" He shook his head, "Nah." The man with the strange thing over his eyes came with a large needle with a blue serum in it.

I back up against the chair as far as I can, my face cringed in fear. A strange hum echoed through the room, the needle jolting from the man's grip. The Doctor walked into the room, his eyes absolutely burning. He waved his strange pen thing over my cuffs causing them to click open. I jump up and rush over to him hugging him, "Get out of here," he says fiercely.

"What about you?" I ask, looking up at him concern. I just met my father and already someone was trying to take him away from me.

The Doctor pointed down the hall, his eyes never leaving Van Statten's, "Amy's waiting down the corridor for you." He then broke his gaze, quickly smiling at me. "I'll meet you guys in the TARDIS." I was about to voice in protest but he yelled once again, "Get out of here!"

I nod uneasily and run down the corridor. I see mum anxiously waiting against the wall, fear in her eyes. "Krysten!" She scooped me up into her arms, pulling me close.

"Mummy," I say to her, small tears in my eyes. I was so worried about her and now I'm worried about the Doctor, couldn't I do something? I pull away, looking her dead in the eyes, "I have to help him mum, he can't take both of them." Before she could voice a protest, I run down the hall at a break-neck pace.

Just as I suspected, the Doctor was outnumber, Van Statten and his assistant backing him into the corner. "Oi!" They slowly turn around, I pull off my boot. "This is for being a complete arsehole!" I shout, pitching the boot, hitting him square in the face. I then pull off my other boot, "And _this _is just for you being extremely annoying!" I throw the other boot at the other man, breaking the strange covering on his eye. We when were back on Earth I would _defiantly_ have to thank Rory for teaching me how to throw rocks with good aim.

The Doctor grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hair faster than I could run. When mum came into view, he grabbed her hand to, all of us running to the tall blue box. Quickly opening the door, the Doctor shoved us both in, running over to the TARDIS to quickly get us the hell out of here! With a shutter, the TARDIS jolted into the Time Vortex. We then all released the breath that we had no idea we were holding in.

The Doctor looked at me, his eyes once again foreign. He glared at me, "Never_ ever_ do that again! You could've been killed!"

Mum smacked me on the back of the head then pulled me into a tight hug, "What he said," she whispered, tears coming down her cheeks again.

Uneasily, dad slowly walked over, wrapping his arms around both of us. He lightly kissed my hair, then laughed, "Yep, you're defiantly my daughter, and I don't think I'd have it any other way."


	7. Epilogue

We landed the TARDIS in the trees by the football pitch. I ran out of the TARDIS, my new boots gleaming in the sunlight. Thanks to the TARDIS, she had materialized me some. I would have to thank her more when I got back.

"Come on Krys, we're about to start!" Yelled my football coach, Mr. Lee shouted, making a motion for me to come over. I give a smile to mum and the Doctor and then jog over, hearing the plan for the match. We broke and began to play.

After the ninety minutes were over (me playing the entire game), I was positively exhausted. After running for our lives from the evil man known as Henry van Statten as well as playing a ninety minute football match defiantly took it out of me. I slump over to mum and the Doctor, she pulls me into a hug, "You did great," she scrunched her nose at my kit, "but you defiantly need a shower."

I nod, "I wouldn't complain."

The Doctor then pulled me into a hug, pulling me off of my feet. "You did absolutely fantastic, Krys." He scrunched his nose up, "But Amy's right, you do need a shower."

"Thanks a lot, dad." I bit my lip, I had yet to really call him "dad" to his face.

The Doctor looked at me with an unreadable expression then once again pulled me into a tight hug. He then pulled away again, a smile on his face. "Come on, lots of things to see."

I groan, my body slumping even more. "The only adventure I want to take is a shower and then to bed and even _that_ sounds like too much…"

The Doctor laughs, "Well I suppose you do need to rest." Then together, we all walked to the peculiar blue box which to me will probably be home very soon. I guess, in the end, it was relatively simple to accept the mysterious man from the stars named only the Doctor as my father because that's all I wanted to do, I wanted to accept him.

The End.

* * *

_Yep, that's the end! Hopefully it was an okay story or even good, who knows! I'd like to thank all of my readers, you guys are awesome! Also my reviewers and those who favourited or put this on story alert, you guys have really helped my writing along. :D_

_I guess it's obvious I don't own nor have I ever owned Doctor Who but I just thought I'd put it again so the government doesn't come and get me and smash my face into my desk, that would be painful. _

_Anyway, that's the end, goodbye! :D  
_


End file.
